Mother and Daughter Throughout the Years
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: unbetaed  a one-shot of molly and ginny's relationship.


When Ginevra Molly Weasley was born on August 11, 1981, Molly and Arthur didn't (wouldn't?) believe that they had finally gotten a little girl. They thought that there had been a mix up and they had gotten the wrong baby. But when the healers persisted that they had, in fact, given them the right baby, they realized that maybe, just maybe, they had finally gotten their long overdue pink bundle of joy.

_Seven a.m; August 11, 1981_

Feeling the little bundle of joy that was nestled into her ample bosom move, Molly opened her eyes and looked down at her little girl. Having given birth to the first girl born to a Weasley in over two hundred years took a hell of a lot out of Molly but she couldn't have been any happier and it showed when the little girl, Ginevra Molly, opened her brown almond shaped eyes and looked up at her mother because her face immediately lit up.

"Hey there, sweetie," Molly said quietly as she caressed her daughter's cheek lovingly. Ginevra, or as the boys called her, Ginny, wasn't like any of her brothers. The only time she had cried was right after she was born. Arthur thought it was because she was like her mother but Molly thought it was because she knew she had six older brothers and didn't want to put any more stress on her parents. Either way, it was a nice change. "How's my little girl?" Molly cooed as Ginny wrapped her tiny fist around Molly's pinky finger. Sitting there with her little girl was the best feeling she could ever imagine, especially knowing that she finally got the girl she always wanted.

_Nine-thirty; September 1, 1990_

Watching her brothers run through the barrier between platform nine and ten, Ginny started to pout. "Mamma, why can't I go with them?" she asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Because, darling, you're too young," Molly replied as she smiled at her youngest and only daughter.

"But Ron gets to go!" Ginny whined as she pouted even more. Softly taking Ginny's small hand into hers, Molly guided the youngest Weasley over to the bench nearest them.

"He's going to Hogwarts next year, love," Molly said. Ginny immediately sat down on the bench and crossed her arms against her chest.

"That's not fair," she said. Molly chuckled as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I know it isn't," Molly said as she wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "But that's just how it goes." Molly couldn't believe how much of herself was reflected in Ginny but she couldn't have been any prouder.

_One-twenty; March 10, 2001_

March 10, 2001 marked a very important day in the Weasley household. Not only was the last Weasley child getting married but it was also the only Weasley _girl_ getting married. Which is why that sunny March day found Molly walking up to her daughter's room. She took her time, though, and made sure to stop at each and every picture plastered against the walls that wrapped around the many flights of stairs that belonged to the Burrow. They brought back so many memories, both good and bad. But the one that caught Molly's attention was the picture of the whole Weasley family, including Harry, a couple months after the war. She was so glad that Harry would officially be apart of the family in a mere hour and a half.

Hearing a door open from behind her, Molly pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention to her daughter, who was standing in the door frame of her room. "How do I look, mum?" she asked as she softly smiled at her mother.

"You look beautiful, darling," Molly said, tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a handkerchief out of her pocket, she softly dabbed her eyes.

"Don't cry," Ginny said as she rushed towards her mother. "You're going to make me cry." She immediately embraced her mother into a loving hug. At that moment, Molly knew that this wedding was something the Weasley family needed. They would finally become one again (even though they would never quite be the same).

_Five p.m; May 25, 2003_

Looking down at the little blue bundle sleeping in her arms, Molly looked over at her daughter, whom she was sharing a hospital bed with. "He's beautiful," she said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. Ginny gave a watery laugh.

"Isn't he?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't care how badly she wanted to let sleep overcome her, she couldn't keep her eyes off her baby boy, James Sirius. "Now I know what you mean when you say holding your baby for the first time is the best feeling you could ever get," she said as she smiled lovingly at both her son and mother. Molly laughed. At that moment, she knew her family was finally complete. She had eight beautiful grandkids and another on the way. What more could she ever ask for?

**a/n: **this is unbetaed. due to the fact that my beta is busy, i decided just to post it so i wouldn't miss the deadline.


End file.
